


Stay With Me

by Kmaxwell1997



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I need validation, Jedi, Minor Injuries, PWP, Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, So do I, Star Wars - Freeform, TFA - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Force Ships It, The Last Jedi - Freeform, also desperately, at least in this story he is not, fight me, get that Jedi dick Rey, horndogs everywhere, i won’t hesitate bitch, if you read these tags please say something nice in the comments, injuries, kylo Ren is not an emo bitch, kylo Ren listens to mcr, overuse of the word mutter, rey is bae, thats a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmaxwell1997/pseuds/Kmaxwell1997
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren are connected on a level more than the force anticipated. The force ships it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Really? Right now?” You think, the slight echo of his thoughts humming in your mind. You have spoken only a few times, but whenever the hazy thundering of his voice begins to fill your space, the force acts as a connection audibly bond you together. You don’t know why it binds you together. Adamant about your position of dark and light, both of you are almost unyielding. At least, you think he may be. He’s different around you: not as harsh, kinder, more understanding. He loses his temper, yes, but when you’re around the fire is contained. You think the bond may have something to do with this: both of you somehow offering the other something they wouldn’t have.  
“You did this, not me.” His deep, monotone growl reverberates through the hut, and it is then that you see him. Kylo Ren. He is once again shirtless, and you can’t help but scoff and roll your eyes. His high waisted black pants lead to his muscular torso, each tendon and vein flexed as if trying to show off. You can’t help but look at his handsome body. You hate that you don’t hate him; after all, you should. He killed the only man that was a father to you. He grips his hands at his sides to the point that his knuckles are white with tension. His eyes look... sad. He is so desperate, pathetically connecting to you to get a hint of your current location.  
He winces suddenly, and it is then that you remember he can hear what you’re saying and thinking.  
“You’re doing this on purpose. Stop.” You angrily seethe, unwavering as you cross your arms over your chest. The thin material of your shirt holds little to the imagination, and you would rather not give him anything more to ruminate on. Not to mention the fact that you have no pants, just thin cotton underwear. You furrow your eyebrows in annoyance and shimmy slightly under the the cover you’re currently hiding in. Your cheeks redden when you think of him thinking about you in a lustful way.  
“I can’t help that the connection is strong between us.” He comments apathetically, looking you up and down as he begins to lessen the space between you, taking short steps forward.  
“Stop. Stop it!” You shout, a hint of fear present as you are clutching the blanket tightly around you, backing up until your back hits the wall of the small space you’re in.  
He stops suddenly, his pursuit held back by something strange. He’s merely five feet away from you, standing tall and proud but fearful of losing you.  
What is he doing?  
“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”   
You narrow your eyes suspiciously as he gazes once more into your eyes.  
Feel what?  
“Don’t act like you have no idea what I’m talking about. I know you feel it. I’ve felt it as well. There’s no shame in it.” He whispers the last part, his knuckles still clenched impossibly tight.  
What does he mean? The force? Darkness? Light?  
“Scavenger-“  
“I have a name.”  
“Rey...” the word rolls off calmly, as if a soothing element has been implemented, “you cannot pretend your feelings are false. I feel them.”   
He once again begins to close the distance between you. You bring your knees to your chest, the bed creaking beneath you as you switch positions. Somehow, the bed shifts when he leans to sit beside you, and you let out a gasp of confusion, shock, and absolute terror.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispers, looking you up and down as you keep a tight grip on your knees, nails digging into the soft skin of your legs out of panic.  
“Then what do you want?” It’s more of a command than a question, demanding him to either leave or justify himself.   
“I’m here because I want it too. This...” He places a hesitant palm on the top of your knee and you bolt up when you feel the pressure of his body on yours, rushing to stand out and up from the bed. You fling the blankets to the side as he tries to follow you.  
“Get away from me!” You command sternly, once again crossing your arms over your chest to cover yourself. You’re standing in the binding and your pants, which although loose are thin, meant to keep you cool in the deserts of Jakku. You watch as he moves from sitting on the bed to stalk towards you once more, and he puts his arms out defensively outwards towards you.  
“I’m not going to hurt you!” He shouts, voice filled with desperation as he steps towards you once again.  
You quickly run to the door of the hut as you release a whimper, intending to unlock it and run out, but as you reach for the knob and attempt to flee you watch as it is held in place. You repeatedly jiggle the knob as you try to open to door put in vain as you realize it is being held by the force. You unintentionally let out a small cry of despair as you turn around hopelessly to see kylo with an arm outstretched, holding the door shut. Suddenly, you hear a ‘clank’ and ship your head around in time to see the knob and lock fly out of place and into his hand.   
“Fighting your feelings only makes it worse.” He commands, taunting you as the two pieces fall from his palms to the floor in a sharp “jingle’ sound.  
“The only feelings I have towards you are hatred and anger.” You cry out, wincing as his gaze intensifies. You’re lying.  
You have a soft spot for him, and it bothers you. Why should you feel compassion for the boy that killed his father and turned to the darkness for power? He should disgust you, but he intrigued you. You should despise him, but you pity him.   
But you cannot feel these things too intensely, as you know how he feels about you. He even said it, and it stings you to the core. Tears begin to well up as you think of what he said.  
You’re nothing.  
“You’re not nothing to me.” He quips, eyes searching for yours as you try to hide the tears that are forming.  
You don’t care what he thinks. You don’t care about him.  
Another lie.  
“You can’t fool me anymore, Rey.” His voice softens and he looks directly into your chocolate doe eyes.  
The way he softly lets out your name sends a shiver down your spine. How can he be so commanding, dominant; yet, at the same time soft and gentle when you are mentioned?  
“Because I care about y-“  
“Get out of my head!” You angrily shout, your hands rushing up to your temples as you force him from your thoughts. The tears are now streaming down your cheeks and off your chin in rivulets.   
Before you know it his hands are upon you, his ungloved hands holding your shoulders in place as he lowers his head to look you directly in the face. Your tear stained face shines in the dimly lit room, and his face softens.   
“Rey...” he calmly repeats your name again, holding you closer to him and it is then you see Ben. The shy, scared, frightened little boy is in front of you. The good radiates from him, the light is within him.   
“I... care for you...” he whispers, the last word cracking in a whimper. He’s afraid. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of emotion. You feel him trembling as he holds you, waiting for you to respond.  
“Ben...” you frightfully whisper, not trusting your voice to finish the word. Another tear streams down your face and he lifts his right hand to wipe it away.  
“Please...” his voice gives way again, and the slight stutter reveals his true feelings.   
“I care for you too.” You mutter softly, cupping his cheeks lightly in your hand as you hold his face. He leans desperately into your touch, so deprived, longing for your care. He releases a soft choking sound, and you look into his eyes to see tears forming as well.  
The silence is almost deafening, the thrumming of your rapid heartbeat matching his, two drums beating together in time quickly, desperately.  
You both long for each other’s touch, the mere thought of it sending goosebumps down your arms.   
You bring his face closer to yours as you lean forewords, raising up slightly on the tips of your toes to compensate for height difference. You watch as his eyes flutter closed and you mimic him, leaning in closer and tilting your head slightly as you close the distance between you. You jump slightly when your lips meet his, but don’t move away; instead, you move closer.   
His lips are soft, slightly larger than yours. You suddenly feel his torso lean against yours, the velvet soft skin of his chest meeting the thin material of your shirt. The kiss deepens, both of your bodies adjusting and moving against one another. Your hands move from his face to his back, holding and scraping at the same time while he focuses on your hips and back, moving up and down. As his chest grazes yours, you feel your nipples peak through slightly at the sensation, and a gasp falls from his lips in surprise when he feels it. He breaks the his to dip his head down slightly, looking at the raised peaks in your shirt and he pants. You watch as chest rises and falls heavily, and then he looks into your eyes once more, beginning to pull you close to him again.  
As your lips meet his once more, you feel his right hand leave your waist and are saddened at the loss of contact; however, he quickly finds you once again- this time cupping your breast. At the contact you immediately gasp into his mouth, the kiss absorbing your pleasured moans. You arch your back and sigh into his touch, the gentle kneading of your flesh creating a burning sensation in your abdomen. He moves his mouth to begin kissing you chin, down to your neck, where he begins gently sucking and biting at the pulse. Your eyes lull closed at the sensation.  
He then leans further to kiss your collarbones, sharply protruding from your shoulders and slightly covered by the thin shirt you’re wearing. He moves his hand to begin massaging your other breast, and your legs dip under his careful touch.  
“Rey...” he sighs lustfully as he protectively holds your waist to him, supporting your body weight as your knees weaken because of his touch.  
“Ben... bed... now...” you gasp between breathy moans and he wastes no time. He stops his ministrations on your body as he leans down, placing an arm under your legs and swooping them up as the other catches your back. He carries you bridal style to the bed, a loving touch that you appreciate deeply.  
Maybe one day you’ll get married and he’ll do this again for you.  
As he gently eases you into the bed and lays down next to you, you begin to hover over him once more. As you straddle his lap, you look at his naked chest and notice the sheen of sweat already present. You cross your arms, grasping the hem of your shirt and pull it over your head swiftly in one movement, and watch as Ben’s eyes quickly darken in lust and mouth fall slightly open.  
He immediately raises both arms up, grabbing right below your breasts and around your ribs, kneading them gently before moving his hands further down and applying soft pressure to your hips, squeezing them gratefully. He continues rolling his thumbs over your hipbones and caressing your lower back, and you once again lean in to kiss him.  
As you begin kissing him and lean further into him, you suddenly become aware of the growing pressure beneath you. You look down at your lap to see a large bulge in his pants, the black leather material stretching to accommodate his lust.  
He then becomes slightly embarrassed, cheeks turning a deep crimson as his eyes cast lower to the left, away from you.  
“I-I’m sorry, Rey, I c-“ he begins to explain, stuttering, before you cut him off with a strong kiss. Your lips attack his, tongue plunging into his mouth and exploring as you begin to rub your hips against his. You feel a pressure building, a throbbing sensation in your groin forming as you continue to rut against him. He releases a gasp and begins panting, his head slightly thrown back with eyes closed in thin lines at the sensation. You begin moving faster, harder. Your body grinds against him in a pleasurable way, meeting the bulge in his pants every time in a heated rush.   
As you begin to grind harder, panting as well, he suddenly flips you over so that you’re on the bottom. You release a gasp of surprise, your head softly hitting the pillow as he grabs your hips and pulls them towards him, sending you sliding towards him.  
You begin to feel his hands roaming your body as he kisses back down your neck, down to your breasts, where he gently catches a nipple between his teeth. Your breath stutters at the sensation of pain and pleasure intertwining, and you squirm beneath him as he begins to nip and suck in a tantalizing rhythm.  
“You like that?” He seductively whispers before diving to smother the other with attention, gently kneading the swollen breast as well. You can’t even begin to form full words.   
Just as you think it couldn’t begin to get any better, he begins kissing lower, leaving your breasts. You release a cry of disapproval as his mouth leaves your breasts, but quickly take it back. He kisses down your stomach to the waistband of your white cotton panties, slightly hesitating as he begins to shimmy then down your thighs. You try to close your legs but he whispers a calming “shhhhhhh” noise that makes you cease your actions completely, giving full control to whatever is about to happen. As he drags the flimsy material over your toes he tosses them effortlessly over his shoulder somewhere across the small hut.   
He grins as he climbs back to you, placing hands on both knees as he gently eases them apart, spreading them effortlessly and swiftly. His eyes darken in lust as he looks upon you, moving his body closer to you. He leans in close to your sex, inhaling deeply. Your face reddens at this, embarrassed, and you turn away in shame and attempt to close your legs. At this, he grabs your face between his palms, holding you so that your eyes must look at him.  
“You’re beautiful, Rey, you smell so good. It’s intoxicating.” He murmurs deeply, voice somehow even more sultry than before. You look at him with a confused expression. How can that smell good? It’s so musky? It-  
“I know, Rey, it’s supposed to smell that way, and it’s so damn good. Let me show you.” He comments, leaning back down towards your sex as his head is inches from where you want him most, thighs shaking at the mere thought of him down there.  
“Ben, what are y-“ you quake, words full of terror and fear.  
“Shhhhhhhh. Just let go, Rey.” He coos as he continues further, his mouth finally reaching you. Your body shivers as you feel him. It’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before, not that you hadn’t had anything down there anyways. There was never time to even think about such things.  
Suddenly his tongue begins moving again, gentle strikes up and down your slit, and you begin panting breathlessly, grabbing his long locks and holding on for dear life.  
“Kriff, Ben, oh-“ Your pleas are cut short as he begins sucking yours clit, mercilessly attacking your sex with such vigor and passion. Your back arches as he grabs your thighs and pushes them over his shoulders, effortlessly pulling you closer to him and providing even more access and pleasure. Back arching and crying out to him in pleas, you can feel something begin to tighten in your abdomen. You’re distracted when you feel a finger begin to dip inside your slit as he first gathers moisture, providing even more ease for exploring inside of you. You again gasp as you feel his digit enter you, his mouth never stopping. You’re throbbing, dripping wet and squirming beneath him, clawing his hair as you pant heavily, feeling that vibrating, strong sensation in your sex.  
“B-Ben, I fe-feel...” You can’t even begin to describe it. A coil unfurling? A dam bursting? A jump to hyperspace?   
“Let it happen, it’s alright.” He mumbles beneath you, his voice sending the most lucious vibrations to your already reeling body.   
“Ben...Ben!” You cry out his name, calling for him.  
You give into the feeling, body releasing itself in pleasure. Your body clenches upon his finger, tightening and releasing upon the foreign digit that gave you so much pleasure. He continues pumping in and out of you as you unfold, sucking to the rhythm of your release. As you ride out the waves of pleasure, your body is weak and exhausted, falling lifelessly to the bed as Ben finally ceases his ministrations.   
As your breathing calms and your rapid heartbeat slows, you begin to feel him move up your body, appearing once again in front of you inches away. He wipes his mouth on his sleeve before lowering it once again to your lips, tongue slipping inside your mouth once again, and you can feel the unique taste of yourself. His kiss is intoxicating.  
“Ben... need you... now...” you pant, wrapping your arms around his neck, closing the distance between the two of you completely. His expression shifts to concern and an instant, and you can feel his hesitation of hurting you both physically and emotionally.  
“Ben, I want this.... I need this.” You whisper to him, voice weak and needy.  
At this he nods his head, sliding his pants off quickly, the scratching sound of hands clawing off pants somehow endearing in an odd way. As his pants slide off his midsection, his erection springs up quickly, bobbing slightly as he quickly finishes sliding his black pants off. He’s larger than you thought, and your eyes widen as you become worried if he will even fit in you. He’s soooo large.  
You hear him release a laugh and remember that he can read your thoughts.  
“Thank you, I think that’s a compliment.” He chuckles, and your cheeks redden again as you throw your hands over your face in embarrassment. He once again lays atop you on his elbows so that he basically hovers, and grabs your face in his hands. You release yours as you feel his, and look to see pure admiration.  
“Okay, I’m ready.” You mutter confidently, mustering up as much courage as you can as he hovers above you, still.  
Are you sure? You can hear the words booming in his head nervously and you answer with a strong, confident nod.  
Yes.  
At this he leans down slightly, lining himself at your entrance, breathing labored. His eyes are almost pure black in lust, a proud grin on his face as you feel the top of his erection at your entrance. Your breathing becomes heavier as you feel him slightly push inward, barely inside of you yet stretching you. You whimper as he pushes further, an uncomfortable sensation of adjustment clouding ideas of pleasure. Fullness. You feel completely filled to the brim; yet, he’s barely half way there.  
You shut your eyes tight in fear and pain, on the edge of tears due to the discomfort.   
Should I stop? Rey, what do I do? The thought echoes loudly in his mind and into yours, tone desperate and worried. You open your eyes to see his body frozen, slick with sweat and panting. There’s no doubt in your mind how difficult it must be to hold back from plunging into your completely. You smile at how considerate he is. He really does care.  
I’m okay. Keep going. Just, go quickly please!  
As your answer reaches him, he wastes no time in sinking in fully. You release a cry as he fills you completely, both a gasp and a whimper echoing as you feel something inside you release, slightly easing the tension; yet, it creates a feeling of more fullness, but a comfortable fullness.  
He moves his hands to hold your upper back, encouraging you as he brings his lips to yours, pumping desperately into your body. You cry out as the pain fades to a pleasure, the sensation of him now intoxicating and needed. You wrap your legs around him now, meeting his every thrust and taking him deeper, taking more of him in any way you can.   
After a few thrusts you feel a jolt as he reaches the hilt, he seeks to be hitting something electrifying inside of you. You cry out loudly as it happens, and a look of concern crosses Ben’s face until he realizes it’s a good sign. He grinds into you more aggressively and quickly, pumping into you at an exquisitely wonderful pace. You begin to feel the vibrating sensation inside of you once again.  
Harder? Faster? You like that, Rey?  
Ye-YES! Ben pleeeease, please! More! More! Ben!  
You cry out to him desperately, your thoughts encouraging each other as you continue harder.   
Ben, Ben I’m gonna-  
Before you can even finish the sentence, you’re spinning once again, body fully sent into pleasure. This one hits hard, thighs shaking and body quivering beneath him as you cry his name, a benediction blissfully screamed.  
He continues thrusting as you come down, falling limp once more.   
Rey, I’m gonna come-  
As he attempts to pull out of you, you hold him inside, moving and grasping his shoulders as you straddle him completely, lifting your body to thrust atop his erection.  
Rey, I can’t come inside you. I-  
Yes, you can. It’s alright, Ben. Come for me.  
Needing your encouragement and nothing else, he grunts loudly as you feel a hot sensation filling you. You continue grinding on him relentlessly, feeling a flurry of the warm bursting sensations inside you as his grunting turns to panting, his body soon falling limp and exhausted in your arms.  
At this, he leans you down next to him, both of you facing each other and breathing rapidly, caressing one another.  
“I didn’t know the force could connect us like that.” He simply comments.  
“I didn’t either.” You whisper, releasing a small yawn as you consider how it was even possible.  
“You’re tired, I should get back to th-“  
“Wait!” You cry out desperately, cutting him off. “Stay with me.” You plead desperately, both your voice and your eyes begging him as it wavers. You don’t know why you need him here with you but you do. You want him to stay. A grin covers his usual empty gaze, and he wraps his arm around you, tugging you close to him. You inhale his scent, holding onto him with everything you have.   
Always.  
The thought echoes in your head and you smile into his chest. You’ll never be lonely. You have him here with you. Always.


	2. Shallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up with their force bond severed, Rey continues the journey of practicing Jedi stuff and shit: learns the story of why kylo went emo, the whole parents jig, yada yada. Anyways continue like in TLJ to where she surrenders herself and goes to the first order. She just arrived and is taken up the elevator to meet Snoke. ANGST AND SHIT MY SENSITIVE SISTERS (me).

You stand idle in the elevator, eyes cast into nothingness in front of you as you consider your circumstances. Your hands are cuffed in front of you, and they’re tight enough to where escape is impossible, the red and green lights inactivated and hollow. Kylo Ren is with you. Having surrendered yourself, you hope to be able to turn him, to convince him. There’s still time.  
“You don't have to do this.” You apathetically state, eyes still staring at the metal bits of framework in the elevator. Finally, you turn your head to the left enough to gaze upon him.  
“I feel the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart.” You finish your sentence but notice his gaze is fixed upon the elevator door as well, purposefully attempting to tune your voice out of his head.  
“Ben,” The way you softly mutter his name catches his attention as his eyes flicker to the right to look upon you, “when we were together, I saw your future. Just the shape of it but solid and clear.” At this you begin to step towards him as you speak.  
“Don’t you want things to be like how they were? Me with you? Together? Connected as one, forever?” You plead desperately.  
“You could rule with me. Together we could be powerful, more than any of them.” He mutters as he turns to you.  
“Ben, please, you know I can’t. I can’t accept the darkness. I can’t.” You whisper.  
“Then there’s nothing to discuss.” He coldly states.  
“You will not bow before Snoke.” Your eyes drop immediately to study his chest, looking intently upon his heart, fighting to feel the light inside. You finally look back into his eyes, filled with emotion. “You'll turn. I'll help you. I saw it.” You whisper softly as he looks into your eyes, into your soul.  
“I saw something too,” he begins, voice controlled and even, “I know that when the time comes, you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me, Rey. I saw who your parents are.”   
Your eyes brim with tears as you wonder what he means. He saw your parents?   
Just as you think to question him further, you feel the whir of the elevator beginning to stop. You take a step back from him in surprise of his statement and hear a rush of air as the doors of the elevator open behind you and a loud boom as they hit the sides. Immediately, you turn to see a room of scarlet red. It drapes over as the walls and creates an aura of evil, cruelty. It unsettled you. The room is so large but nearly empty. There is a walkway lined with blinding red lights, leading to none other than evil itself. In the middle sits an onyx throne with none other than their leader in a sparkling gold robe. Beside him stand members of a guard, dressed in red uniforms and armed with various weapons. Spears, swords, anything.   
You flinch and your eyes widen as you hear Ben step forward, pressing a palm against the small of your back as he guides you forward into the room. Your footsteps echo along with his in the giant but quiet room, increasing your fear and anxiety.   
“Well done my good and faithful apprentice,” he exclaims, voice booming across the room. You feel the loss of contact of Ben’s hand but you continue walking as he kneels before him. You eventually stop walking, glaring at the creature in front of you as he continues, “my faith in you has been restored.”  
“Young Rey...” he purrs sadistically, your eyes never leaving him.  
“Welcome.” He cruelly mutters, bringing his hands together in a manner that was intended to be intimidating.  
Suddenly the green lights on your cuffs activate with a small noise and come undone, clashing to the floor before you. You shake your hands once, relieving some of the tension and pain from the cuffs as you furrow your eyebrows in revulsion.  
“Come closer, child.” He hums once more, awaiting you to move before him but you don’t. You don’t want to give him any satisfaction whatsoever. You won’t obey him. Your feet stand firmly in your place and your chest rises and falls with angered breaths.  
“So much strength. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise.”  
Suddenly you hear a whoosh as something zips past your ears and you realize it’s the lightsaber. He so effortlessly used the force to take it from Kylo.  
“Skywalker...” he laughs menacingly as he puts the lightsaber on the arm of his throne, “I assumed. Wrongly. Closer, I said.”  
You feel your boots shift forward on their own accord and you helplessly look down at them. Your arms are clenched in fury and fear at your sides as you are pulled forward to his throne.  
“You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me.” You courageously state, voice even and strong. “It will be your downfall.” Your feet still as you reach the peak of his throne.  
“Oh. Have you seen something? A weakness...in my apprentice...is that why you came?” His voice bellowed, cruelly booming against the walls as it turns to a wicked laugh.  
“Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you, and you were not wise enough to resist the bait.” Your nostrils flare in outrage as he moves your closer so that your faces are nearly touching. He begins to bring a hand to caress your face, your chest rising and falling heavily as you audibly inhale and exhale.  
“And now...you will give me Skywalker. Then...I will kill you with the cruelest stroke.”  
“No.” You defiantly command.  
“Yes.” He purrs once more before you feel yourself being pushed back and release a small cry. You are forced into the air and frozen.  
“Give...me...everything.” He demands, and a rush of pain reaches your body, ensnaring it in complete agony.  
You are panting now, releasing small whimpers and cries of “no” before your pain intensifies completely and your body is caught in a storm of torture. Releasing an animalistic yell, you close your eyes and hear your screaming reverberate in the space.   
You feel your body being released and you fall in a heap on your back and lie still for a moment. You then move to sturdy yourself on your side with a whimper as Snoke laughs.  
“I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise.” You angrily lean yourself up on your side as you glare at him, panting. “We will give him and the Jedi Order the death he desires. After the Rebels are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island.” That does it. You rush to stand up and extend your arm towards the lightsaber, fingers spread wide as it flies towards you. You whip your head to follow it as it flies behind you, and it is then that you realize you are not controlling it. You cry out as you feel it collide against the back of your head and return to Snoke’s side. You fall forward slightly from the pain but stand back up straight.  
“Such spunk. Look here now.” He motions with his fingers as you are pulled sideways. You cry out as you are brought in front of some sort of magnifier. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion until the red curtains open to reveal a viewport. You look to see the now enlarged Resistance transport ships being destroyed one by one.  
“The entire Resistance on those transports. Soon, they will all be gone.” Your eyes widen in horror as you watch bursts of fire engulf the ships. “For you, all is lost.”  
You angrily turn to face him, again summoning a lightsaber, but this time you summon Ben’s crosspiece. As you ignite it and bring it into a position ready to fight, the guards around you react, bringing their weapons ready in a stance of attack.  
“Oh, still that fiery spit of hope? You have the spirit of a true Jedi!” Snoke spits out the words in spite.  
You release a sort of war cry as you charge towards him, running with the will to kill. You feel your body being lifted with the force as you are pushed backwards again. Landing in front of Ben on your back, the wind is knocked out of you with a whimper. The lightsaber spins and lands in front of kylo, merely inches from you.  
“And because of that...you must die.” He mutters sadistically, and you cry out in pain as you are harshly lifted off your knees. He spins you around to face Ben. His face is drained of any emotion, and his eyes are empty.  
“My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve; Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training, and fulfill your destiny.”  
You watch as Ben picks up his lightsaber, and he stands before you. Panting with exhaustion and nervousness, you watch as his eyes are clouded with the stress of what has been expected of him.  
“I know what I have to do.” He apathetically states.  
“Ben...” you plead desperately, looking into his eyes and searching for light. Eyes brimming with tears, you look into his and see conflict. You are distracted as Snoke’s laughter echoes around you again.  
“You think you can turn him? Pathetic child, I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind: I see his every intent.” You watch as Ben brings the lightsaber up and directs it to you. “Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true!” Tears begin to streak your cheeks as Snoke’s voice grows louder and cruel. “And now, foolish child, he ignites it...and kills his true enemy!”  
You hear the ignition of a lightsaber and fall to the ground in a heap. Quickly using your body to lean up, you look towards Snoke’s chair in shock. You watch as the bright blue light of Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber is impaling the emperor at the waist. His face is full of surprise as his mouth lies agape, looking at his own demise in confusion. Suddenly, the saber is summoned forward towards you and you lift your hand to catch it, watching as Snoke’s body is cut in half. His top half falls to the ground in a thundering smack.  
Still filled with confusion and shock, you look towards Ben as you stand up. His eyes are filled with both fear and confidence, as if he knows he made the right decision but is still terrified what it will bring him. You give him a look of trust and thanks. You hear his lightsaber ignite as a glow of red cuts across his face.  
You suddenly turn, back against Ben’s and watching as five guards stalk towards you. There are five more on his side undoubtedly, and you analyze how you’ll get out of this mess. You decide to immediately stop the attack on your far left and block the blow as you counter against the others. Anticipating the various attacks, you maneuver around their swings and strikes, landing a hit here and there. You kill one trying to sneak up on Ben and quickly turn back to your own, using Ben’s backswing to lean against him. You gently hold onto his side with your non lightsaber hand for support as you kick the guards in front of you away, slaying a few. Eventually, only two are attacking you.  
One of them uses a sort of whip while the other carries a staff with a light blade on each side. You dodge their blows and jump to avoid losing a leg, eventually catching the one with the staff. You cry out as the whip catches your lightsaber, and the guard slowly begins pulling you towards him by grabbing the links on the whip. His hand reaches out and grasps your throat as he attempts to bring the pointed blade to your throat. You struggle for a bit, gasping for breath and grunting as you try to pull back from his grasp. You suddenly dip and surprise him, flinging his weapon away. You watch as the whip flies through the air and hits the red curtain, immediately catching fire and forming a burning hole in the wall. You watch as a guard is waiting below the fire, immediately splitting his weapon into two hand held blades and spinning them tauntingly.  
You skillfully swing your blade intimidatingly as you release another war cry and he stalks towards you. You meet with a clash of weapons, blocking and weaving as his blades skillfully strike out at you. You cry as he cuts you with a blade below your right shoulder, knocking you off balance. The searing pain distracts you and you lose your focus completely. You swing your saber in fear and are kicked backwards, landing hard on your stomach. You whimper as you lose your breath but stand up once again, carelessly swinging your blade back and forth to get him further away from you, but to no avail. You wince and look to your left as a burning piece of the draping material swings towards you. Distracted, you lean out of the way of the fire but towards your enemy. He swings a blade and gets you. You release a loud scream as he cuts your stomach, the material of your tunic ripping on your upper left side as blood pours from the wound. You look down at which you see the open wound, just at your ribs. It’s spewing blood violently, and you know it’s severe. Your eyes widen in surprise and you back away, clutching your wound in attempt to stop the bleeding. As you step backwards you trip over your own feet, falling to the ground in a terrified cry. You watch as the guard towers above you, raising his weapons to kill. You hold your wound on your stomach and look up in terror.   
Suddenly, a red light pierced through his chest and he drops his weapons, falling limp. You watch as Ben stands above you, holding his lightsaber up as he looks upon you with relief. You look around to see all the guards dead, their red uniforms strewn upon the floor. The fire is burnt throughout the room but relatively calm.  
Suddenly Ben is leaning down before you. He touches the wound on your shoulder as he brings a hand to caress your face. He traces around the burn before moving his hand down to the wound on your upper left side. You wince as he brushes his fingers against it and hiss in pain, leaning into his hand for comfort. The wetness of the blood has drenched your side completely, and you are beginning to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood. You look down to see that a small puddle has formed around you as well. As he moves the hand from your injury to your back, he moves you so that you are resting up against him and leaning into him. He then again moves his hand back to your wound, applying heavy pressure.  
You feel him plant a kiss upon your forehead, damp with sweat. He then comes into your eyesight, closing his eyes as you kiss, desperate and needy. You lean into his kiss, but quickly break away with a gasp of pain and grab your side.  
“Rey...” he whispers, his voice barely audible.  
You lean your head back to look at him, his face full of concern, eyes brimming with tears.  
“It’s bad isn’t it?” You ask with a laugh. You don’t know why you’re laughing, but you are. The wound is deep and you’ve lost so much blood already, but there’s almost nothing you can do.  
“It’s- we can fix it.” He mutters, voice deep but full of terror.  
“No, we can’t. If you take me to the medic on board they’ll kill me for treason. They’ll kill us both. It’s too late.” You choke out. You’re now beginning to feel a metallic taste in your mouth. You cough and sputter, bringing your hand to your mouth. When you move it away, it is covered in a small spray of maroon. Blood.  
“I can’t let you die.” He chokes out. You feel something wet hit your temple and bring your hand up to wipe it. You bring your fingers in your line of sight to see a translucent drip of something, and you look up for the source. It is then you notice that tears are streaming down Ben’s face.  
“It’s okay Ben. There’s still hope for you.” You whisper, bringing your hand up to feel his face once again.  
“No, NO! I can’t let you die!” He shouts in anger.  
“It’s alright, let me go. You can let me go, just promise me you’ll never lose the light in you.” You mutter, beginning to cry.  
“Don- don’t talk like that! You’re gonna be okay!” He stutters, picking you up off the ground and carrying you bridal style.  
“Hey! Remember the last time we did this? I heard what you said, about marrying. I want that.” He states, heart pounding as he runs out of the room. A smile comes upon your face and a tear rolls down your cheek at the thought.  
I would love that.  
Would have, at least, I mean since you’re dying. You WOULD HAVE loved that.  
“Hey! Don’t talk like that! I’m gonna get you outta here, alright? You’re gonna be okay!” He yells, running through the halls of the ship. You forgot he could read your thoughts.  
Where is he taking you?  
“To a ship! We’re getting help.” He answers quickly, and you feel yourself drifting as your head lulls back into his arms.  
“Ben, I love you.” You whisper, looking at him with tear stricken cheeks and a pale complexion.   
So much blood. You’ve lost so much.  
“I know.” He answers emotionally.  
Was that to the words or my thought? You think desperately before he answers you with his mind.  
Both.  
At this, your eyes are filled with black dots and everything becomes blurry. You fall into unconsciousness in his arms.


	3. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey awakes to peace.

You jolt awake suddenly, eyes wide in terror and pain. Your mouth is incredibly dry, lips cracked. It’s almost as if you’re back on Jakku, lost in the sands with little water, throat parched as you wander for hope. Your vision is still blurry but you look up to see some odd, onyx ceiling tile design. You’re on a small bed, white sheets and pillow with a hard feeling headrest behind it. You raise your eyebrows and blink rapidly in an attempt clear your cloudy vision, but to no avail so far. You have a thin white blanket over you, beginning at your clavicle and over your toes, although your arms are draped over the material. You feel damp. You turn your neck to the right in order to see a thin oily sheen of sweat upon your burnt shoulder, chest, and arms. Your hair sticks to your forehead and drips into your scalp, an oddly relaxing feeling of a near massage. Your neck feels weak, strained from the motion and you cry out in pain. It is then that you look to your left and notice the damage. You are practically bathing in perspiration and blood, mostly the latter. The blanket turns from white to pink as it reaches your breasts, and then to a deep red. It’s a sickening ombré of blood.   
You should probably see the wound. You might as well take the blanket off, I mean you’re practically boiling under it anyways. You lift your limp hand with great effort, gripping the sheet and completely ripping it off of you in a rush.  
On the bright side, the wound has stopped leaking; in fact, it is completely stitched up. On the bad side, you’re completely nude.   
At the shock of your state of clothing (or lack there of) you accidentally let out a small yelp. It sounds like gravel and is very weak, but it’s loud enough to draw attention.   
You hear the quick pitter patter of footfalls before you see him. They begin quietly but grow louder and echo as they approach you. He quickly appears before you, hair tangled and strewn about his concerned face. You watch as his feet halt but slide across the floor into your room, pacing towards your now nude body. If you had the strength to cover up, you would.  
“Are you alright?!?” He questions, tone serious and worried. He quickly lays the back of his palm against your forehead, biting his lip as he assesses your state. “Hmmm, light fever. It should clear up as you recover from the surgery.” He nonchalantly states.  
Your eyebrows immediately raise in surprise.  
“Surgery?!?” You gasp.  
“I flew us to moon outside Endor. It’s relatively safe and uninhabited. I had to find a doctor and when we got here I was lucky enough to run into one when we landed. Your stomach was perforated and your lung collapsed in surgery. You were bleeding internally. You lost a lot of blood so I was in the room and...” you watch as his sentence drops off as he looks to his arm. There is a bandage and gauze wrapped around his arm. He donated blood.  
“Rey...” he gently coos your name, refocusing your attention to him, “we almost lost you.”  
You look down in guilt and fear. What would have happened to him if you died?   
“Ben...” you weakly beckon, raising your arms to invite him to you.   
He leans close, wrapping his body to you, minding the bandages and sore areas you have. He holds you so tight to him. It is then that you are reminded that you have no clothes on.  
“Uhm, Ben?” You ask, face burning in embarrassment.  
“Yes, love.” He answers, not yet letting go of you; in fact, he squeezes his arms around you tighter.  
“I’m a little, how do I say it? Um, compromised?” You attempt to state strongly, but your voice cracks with shame. He then leans back, an expression of confusion evident in his furrowed brows and tilted head.  
“What do y- oh,” he adds, looking down at your chest and lingering far too long for a glance, “I mean, it’s nothing I haven’t seen or touched before...” he states teasingly as he moves his hand to caress your right side, just beside your breast.  
“Ben!” You scold him, and a playful smirk appears as he takes off his cape, gently draping it over your vulnerable body. It’s a sweet gesture.  
“Thank you.” You nod at him and whisper.  
“Did you mean it?” He asks quickly, completely changing the subject.  
“Mean what?”   
“That you loved me? That you wanted us together?” He asks, eyes brimming with emotion. He looks as if he could break any second. He looks like the scared little boy in Luke’s memories. He’s so innocent in this, so damaged.  
“Please...” he whimpers, and it is then that you realized you had analyzed his face for over a minute’s time when he needed an answer.  
“Yes, Ben, I meant it. And I mean it now.” You state, his hand coming to rest upon your cheek, caressing it slowly. His eyes overflow with tears as they run down his chiseled cheeks.  
“I was afraid you would never know that I felt the same way. I should have said it back, when you were dying, I should have said it. Rey, I lov-“  
“I know.” You playfully grin.  
A grin crosses his face and he leans in to give you a passionate kiss.   
It is then that you remember the resistance. Leia. Luke. Finn. Poe. BB-8.  
“They’re alright. They escaped in time.” He mutters, mouth still lingering over yours.  
Where are they? They must be worried sick. They must think I’m dead or at lea-  
“They’re at another base. Leia knows you’re alive.”  
But how can s-  
“She feels it in the force.”  
“Again, please get out of my head.” You mutter in mild annoyance.  
“Well, you did ask politely.” He teases as he walks to a nearby tray and grabs gauze, medical tape, and some sort of serum. You watch as he also picks up a small needle with fluid translucent liquid inside. “I’m going to be changing your bandages for the next few weeks, so j-“  
“Weeks?!?” You rear, completely in shock.  
“Yes, weeks. You almost died in my arms. I’m not letting that happen again. It’s a precautionary measure, but yes, weeks. You have a lot of healing to do. Lots of resting and relaxing.” He states matter-of-factly, approaching where you’re laying down. He unscrews the cap of the serum and dispenses a significant amount in his palm. He uses his other hand and takes a small bit, gently moving the cape up to reveal the wound before finally spreading the serum onto your wounded skin. It’s a cold gel, a minty green color. As soon as it makes contact with your body you shiver, the gel having a cold effect.  
Ben releases a small laugh at this, and begins gently spreading the serum on in a soothing manner. He does this routine over and over, bringing more of the serum over the wound and softly massaging it until it is absorbed fully. At this your body begins to relax. You cry out as he removes his hand completely, grabbing the gauze.  
“Rey, I’m going to help you sit up, Alright? And then I have to remove the cloak to wrap this around you.” He softly instructs.  
“Are you even certified to do all of this first aid stuff? Do you even know what you’re doing with my body?” You question playfully.  
“You didn’t seem to mind before, and trust me, I’m pretty sure I know your body better than you do by now.” He teases with a wicked grin.  
You redden in embarrassment and he laughs once again. He swiftly slides down the cloak so that it lays over your lap, preserving your modesty in some aspect. As your breasts are bare before him once again you watch as his fingers freeze over the gauze, his breathing labored once again. He can’t seem to take his eyes off your chest.  
“Ben.” You softly murmur his name to try to grab his attention but in vain, he just continues unwinding the soft material as he stares.  
“Ben!” You finally shout, causing him to visibly jump. He automatically snaps back to focusing on your health.  
“Sorry, what?” He asks innocently.  
“I’m glad to see your professionalism.” You joke with an eyebrow raised.  
“I’ll admit, it’s hard to only focus on one part of your body when others are calling out to me.” He licks his lips as he stares at your nipples again, a devilish smirk on his lips.  
You feel the familiar buzzing in your abdomen again along with the uncomfortable throbbing in your groin. This time, just looking at him is enticing. You feel your sex pulsing painfully for him again, and it’s beginning to make your current position uncomfortable. You shift slightly and gasp in pain from your wound.  
“What’s wrong?” Ben asks, face full of genuine concern.  
“It’s- my side, it hurts to move.” You mutter, biting on your lip to keep the pain at bay while clutching your side.  
“Well don’t move.” He nonchalantly states, completely unaware of your dilemma as he once again bites his lip in that irresistible way again.  
“Well that’s a little difficult right now.” You answer roughly, trying to hold back one pain but increasing the other.  
“Why?” He asks innocently.  
Ugh, if only he was aware of what he was doing to you right now. That smirk, the rubbing, the talking, that look. Ugh. He’s practically torturing you right now. You’ll be dripping soon if he keeps this up.  
“Oh, I see.” He states with a mischievous grin, beginning to wrap around your body with the thing gauze.  
Please, please tell me he didn’t just read my mind again.   
“Would you be mad if I did?” He slyly adds, and you cover your face with your hands.   
“I told you to stay out of my head!” You mutter with annoyance.  
“Well I needed to know why you were acting all fidgety, I just had no idea that it would be for such an incredible reason.” He teasingly states, wrapping the gauze around your ribs before taping the sides down. “I’m very good at kissing things to make them better.” He boldly adds before kissing his way across your stomach, up the gauze and below your breasts once again. You moan in pleasure at his touches as he moves a hand to gently knead the flesh of one breast as he attacks another.  
“I thought you said,” you pant in between heavy breaths and moans, “that I needed rest.”  
“I also said you need to relax,” He swirls his tongue around your nipple making your toes curl, “and this is my favorite way to help you relax.”   
“Ugh, Ben, I need you.” You whisper desperately, your center throbbing in agony for him.  
“We can’t have sex until you’re fully healed, it might agitate the wounds.” He adds as his fingers move to draw small circles around your stomach. You groan in anger at this and he laughs. “Don’t worry, I think I can find other ways to help you... relax.” He hums in your ear while his fingers stop.  
He gets up from where he is sitting beside you and moves behind you, placing his legs on either side of you so that they’re laying open with you in between them. He inches closer behind you so that you’re resting against his chest. You lean back and feel the rough material of his shirt and he realizes that it may agitate your skin. He quickly takes it off in one swift movement and leans to sit against the headrest.   
“Here, lean against me.” He calmly stages, helping your body fall into his. You shiver against him and he grips the cape laying across your lap and brings it up to cover your chest, keeping you warm. You snuggle comfortably against him and you feel his right hand begin to slide down your body, beginning at your ribs and eventually below your navel, at which you gasp. He continues further, bringing his fingers to the thick thatch of hair above your sex.  
“What are you doing?” You question in confusion.  
He looks down at you with the same look of confusion.  
“You’ve never touched yourself like this before?”   
“I never really had the time or motivation...” you state apathetically as he continues drawing patterns in the skin just above your center.  
“Do you want me to?” He asks, and it is then that his other hand snakes to play with your nipple.  
You cry out and arch into him.  
“Ben, yes.” You mutter, eyes closed in pleasure.  
His hand suddenly dips into your clit, drawing agonizingly slow circles. Your breath hitches, and you look up to see Ben with a content look on his face, loving how you react to his ministrations.   
He begins to trace your slit and you gasp as you feel him collecting the wetness there. He smoothed his digit to feel how slick you are for him, reveling in it.  
“Gods, Rey, you’re so wet for me.” He whispers seductively.  
He suddenly dips a finger inside and you cry out, comforted as he circles a nipple with his fingers. As he enters you, you pulse around him desperately. You need the feel of him.  
“Ben...” you whisper, his name a constant cry in pleasure.  
He adds another finger and you arch into him again as he flicks your nipple harder.  
“That’s it, Rey, keep going.” He mutters, thrusting his fingers inside you again before beginning to rub your clit again with his thumb.  
“Be- Ben- I’m gonna...” you pant desperately, sweat beading on your forehead as he relentlessly attacks your nipples and clit simultaneously in the same rhythm.  
“Come for me, Rey.” He whispers as he goes faster, and you can now feel his growing erection against your lower back.   
Your body convulses around his fingers, shockwaves sent through your body as you ride the waves of pleasure. You cry his name throughout your orgasm, seeing stars as you begin to come down.  
“Rest, Rey, you need sleep.”  
You lie against him, completely spent, and fall asleep in his arms for the third time.


	4. Life update -FMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, fms stands for fuck me sideways, which is very on brand for me.

Hi sister friends,  
I’m finishing senior year of college stuff so I’m going through a lil bit of a lag in writing. Nothing motivates you to cry and stop writing like applying for graduation! I’ll try to update this and have a chapter by the end of the week but pls keep me in your thoughts. Ya girl really be goin through it.  
\- a dumb hoe


	5. Understand in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m back sister friends! Rey looks for Ben when she wakes up alone. Also the blase tree goats are so adorable and I just love them.

You awake to an emptiness. It’s past morning, at least noon, you’ve slept in. You move your arm slightly to realize Ben is no longer behind you, cradling you to his chest. You furrow your eyebrows in sadness at the loss of contact, the feeling of loneliness setting in. Your neck twitches and you feel the damp pillow beneath you. You lie back uncomfortably, attempting to find a position that doesn’t make you feel as if you’re laying in your own damp sweat. You toss and turn for what feels like hours until you lean up, wincing slightly at the pain. You look down to your side to notice that it’s doing much better. The wound is sealed and noticeably less agitated, the mean redness surrounding it now a gentle pink. It’s already beginning to scar, and although the thought of a scar marking you forever doesn’t exactly thrill you, you’re at least grateful to be breathing. Your rest and relaxation must have done more than you originally thought, because you feel stronger. You smile at the distant memory of the previous night and instantly miss his comfort. You’re still wearing your pants from the night before, but you have no top. You look beneath you to see your chest band and cautiously wrap it around yourself once more. It’s not a shirt, but it will do for now. You look down and shrug your shoulders at the thin material.  
“Ben?” You call out curiously, eyes wandering throughout the room. You try to feel him, but nothing.  
You look around the room but in vain one more time, he’s obviously not in here.  
He must be somewhere about the ship.  
You carefully swing your legs over to the side of the bed and firmly grip the edge as you apply pressure to your legs. Transferring the weight back and forth steadily, you eventually work up the courage to put your full weight on them. Weak initially, the gentle transition to walking goes better than you thought. You pace to the edge of the room, wobbling slightly as you open the door to find an empty open space. The cockpit is empty as well. No space is left unchecked as you desperately search for him on your ship, only to find nothing.  
Could he have gone outside?  
You look to the metal door curiously, searching for him and feeling his presence outside. You can’t pinpoint his exact location, but he’s out there somewhere. You open the door as quietly as possible, the slight creaking making you uneasy but you push onward regardless.  
You gasp in surprised pleasure as the smell of fresh air and trees meets you. A subtle warmth meets you with a light breeze, a comfortable temperature. Rays of sunlight caress your cheeks, and you look to see a beautiful forest in front of you. The redwoods reach towards infinity as they climb upwards, surrounding you in a heavenly way. The fresh pines follow gently, scattered about. Vines connect across the lush rows of trees and fall gracefully to the forest floor as sunlight sifts through the leaves. Tall, leafy plants surround the base of many trees, providing a beautiful covering of the roots that poke through sporadically. Mossy, wet patches cover the brown, rugged bark. In the distance, a blue mountain rises and falls behind the seas of green. The sky is transitioning from blue to darkness, and you realize it must be nearing night, much later than you had initially guessed. You begin to climb down the steps of the ship and into the clearing.  
You jump as you suddenly hear something cry out, body quickly in panic mode. You are broken from your trance as your mind goes to one place. Ben. It didn’t sound human, but it could be. It’s-  
You hear a mewling sound of the same pitch coming from somewhere above you. Is he in the tree? You begin to panic. What if he’s hurt?  
As you squint your eyes and search the tree line, you stumble upon a light blue colored animal hanging upside down from a branch, crying out to reach for a patch of leaves. You smile and exhale in relief as you notice the sweet face adorned with horns. It chomps hungrily at the leaves of the blase tree, sharp claws digging into the branch above in order to keep its place. You giggle as you watch it slowly move forwards in order to better reach food, lazily hanging above you, content with its simple life. You never thought you’d see a choreamnos. It’s that odd little goat hybrid that is native to Endor. It looks sleepily at you with a mouth full of crunchy leaves and you are filled with a sense of temporary peace as you place your hands on your hips.  
Well, at least the noise wasn’t wasn’t Ben.  
BEN.  
You were so distracted by the blase tree goat that you completely forgot what you had left for. Prying your eyes from the sweet animal, you focus on the force, straightening your body in concentration. Where is he? You begin to sense his strong presence that leads you. You follow wherever you are being guided as your feet fall to the dirt path through the woods in their own sort of trance. You are once again distracted as you feel something gently bounce off your forehead mid trek. You stop in your tracks and look down, furrowing your eyebrows as you search for the mysterious thing that fell on you. You smirk as you catch sight of a lavender colored berry, small, about the size of your iris. You hold it in your palm curiously as you look above you to see a small branch of the purple fruit. It hangs in sections from the tree, gently leaning out towards you in a tempting way. You look to see a small bird, blue in color, perched on a branch, nibbling on one as well. As you lean closer for a better look, it flutters away in a hurry. You tilt your head to examine the fruit. They’re all individually so beautiful, crafted to be one of a kind by nature herself. They’re grava berries. You plop the one on your palm into your mouth and bite down to feel a rush of sweetness. A mix of both lavender and blueberry flavors fill your mouth to mix into a beautiful savory treat. You smile once again as you reach up to take one from the tree, repeating the gesture.  
BEN.  
You release a flustered sigh as you remember your goal. You continue pacing down the dirt path, shaking your head at your distracted brain. As you turn by a tree you walk face first into his chest. You release a cry of pain at the sudden intrusion and the stab of agony it sends to your side. You double over in pain as Ben immediately rushes to your side.  
“Rey! What are you doing out here?” He questions, concern and anxiousness in his voice.  
“I... I was looking for-for you. I was- worried.” You let out between pained gasps of breath.  
“You shouldn’t be out here! Here, let’s go back to the ship.” He puts an arm behind your back, motioning to the path you had come down before. Walking back was slightly more difficult as you began to feel the agony of your once again agitated wound.   
You look up once you see the tree of grava berries, and his eyes follow yours.  
“Grava berries, I haven’t seen those in ages. You know you can make wine from it? It’s apparently very potent as a wine.” He nonchalantly states, before moving on once again, leading you back. You eventually see the ship in the distance and notice that the blase tree goat is still in its previous location, now in a gentle slumber.  
“Look, Ben, isn’t it beautiful?” You ask, eyes wide with wonder and awe at the creature that captured your heart.  
You look over to watch his expression and see a slight smirk come across his face.  
“It sure is... something.” He remarks I enthusiastically, eyes trained on the creature.  
You gently hit him on the shoulder and he feigns pain, grabbing his arm dramatically.  
“You could at least pretend it’s cute!” You state playfully, giggling as he leads you to the steps of the ship.  
“It’s purely magnificent! Radiant! A testament to nature’s glory!” He sarcastically comments, grabbing your hips and pulling them to him possessively. You fall against his chest in surrender, looking up with a smile to see his expression a perfect match of yours.  
“There’s so much beauty here...” you mutter, looking into the darkening sky to see bright stars appearing above you.  
“This place is beautiful, but you know it can’t even compare to you.” He whispers, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.   
He spins you around to him, carefully minding your wound as he pulls you closer, eventually foreheads coming together.  
“You know, you never said why you were out there in the first place.” You Stars, wrapping your arms around his neck, ignoring the painful tugging on your side.  
“I was looking for something...” he mutters, voice distancing himself from you. You don’t question him further, he doesn’t want to talk about it.   
“You’ll understand in time.” He whispers before pressing his lips chastely to yours, leading you inside the metal door once again before shutting it.


	6. *UPDATE*

I made a little video about this reylo fic with Billie Ellish’s new song, Bury a Friend. You should check it out it’s pretty dope ayyyyy  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cula4QoN27A


	7. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Chris Harrison voice from the bachelor*  
> “There’s trouble in paradise folks!”

After a few weeks on the moon, you begin to get accustomed to the lifestyle of living with Ben. Waking up next to him is the beginning of your regular morning routine, followed by him usually making you some sort of complex breakfast he claims is important for the mind and body. You hope it is, because it’s disgusting to eat just for the sole purpose of flavor. Since the wound on your hip has healed immensely, Ben has been incredibly helpful in training and teaching you. You’ve learned a lot of the Jedi ways (even if he tries to throw in a few points of the dark side) and have picked up physical defense techniques. Usually after you spar (lightly, as he refuses to go fully until you’ve properly healed) you shower together and then go to sleep. It’s heaven on earth, everything you’ve dreamed of. What could go wrong?

You expertly twirl the thin, wooden rod over and around your figure, quickly swiping it at his head in an aggressive swing. He dodges the swing with ease and retaliates, his own wooden stick knocking the back of your knees out from under you. You fall to your knees in a grunt and place your hands on the forest floor, kneeling with anger in the dirt. You feel the air whistle near the back of your head as he points the end of the stick at the nape of your neck.  
“You can’t lunge like that, you lead the enemy to an open attack.” He apathetically states, moving his stick away from you, giving you space to collect yourself and try once more.  
You huff in anger as you get to your feet quickly, picking up your wooden stick from the ground. You circle each other defensively, waiting for the other to strike first. Analyzing his eyes, you decide to go once more. You scream out as you land a solid blow to his ribs. Just as you prepare another attack, he swipes at your head with his staff, causing you to duck. Just as you lean down, he uses his right leg to swipe your feet, knocking you off your feet and to the ground. You land on your left side with a grunt of pain as you once again hear the familiar whistle of wind by your ears that belongs to Ben.  
“Don’t go where the enemy leads. It’s a trap.” He once again states as he paces beside you, taking small steps with his back turned. You angrily throw your stick on the ground, hearing a clunk as it collided with the dirt and he laughs, his shoulders bouncing up and down as he chuckles.  
At this you get agitated, and quickly find your footing, running towards him to tackle him. Just as you reach his back to take him down, he sidesteps, grabbing you by your arms and using your own momentum against you as he brings you to the ground, straddling your stomach. You are panting from effort and aggravation now, dirt smeared across your face.  
“And don’t...” He playfully wipes some of the dirt from your cheek with his thumb, “let your emotions get the best of you.” He adds with a smile, and sigh in defeat.  
“If you didn’t laugh at me, I would’ve won!” You spit at him, agitated as he still lingers on top of you. You can feel him beginning to respond to your body in this position.  
“You can’t let your emotions win. The moment you do, you lose.” He states, trying to hide the obvious growing bludgeon in his pants by repositioning himself.  
“Well, you seem to be doing fine with your emotions right now.” You smirk, wiggling gently beneath him.  
At this he grins wickedly, bringing his lips down to kiss you passionately, breathing becoming difficult as devouring each other takes priority. You pull apart panting, and he attempts to tear your shirt off but you still his hands.  
“No! Ben! I can’t do that here... in front of them...” You plead with a smile, giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead as he looks at you in confusion.  
“Who? Who’s watching?” He questions, head now scanning the area around him, pulling his lightsaber out defensively and brushing a hand around you to protect you. You love seeing how protective he is of your safety. At first you saw it as possessive before you knew his true self, but you learned over time his intentions were anything but selfish.  
You immediately break out into a fit of laughter at his reaction and watch as he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.  
“What? What’s going on?” He practically begs as your echoing laughter frowns out his concern.  
“Up above. I’m the trees. They’re watching us!” You cry out while giggling in glee to watch his head snap up to the tree line in concern.  
His features immediately calm as he finds what you’re referring to. A pack of blase goats lazily hang about forty feet above you, large eyes locked on your figures in curiosity as they chomp loudly on their leaves.  
It immediately begins raining, and you can feel the speckles of dirt turning into mud around you.  
He lets out a small laugh and swings you up into his lap as he stands, pulling your legs around him. You giggle playfully as he lands a slap to your ass and you scream.  
He looks once more up to the trees before shouting “Sorry guys, the show’s over!”. He immediately takes off back to the ship, holding you protectively, hand over your head to keep you dry as you nuzzle into his neck. Easily gliding up the stairs, he takes you through the entrance door of the ship as you cling to him effortlessly.  
The door shuts with a crack of thunder and you land on your feet, untangling yourself from him.  
“Do they need to come inside? The tree goats?” You curiously ask, worried about their safety in the storm.  
“Oh, they love this weather! Trust me, these guys live for storms on here.” He adds as he places a kiss on your forehead.  
“Alright, I’m gonna get a shower, wanna join me?” You smile seductively, walking towards the fresher and look back towards him.  
“I’m actually gonna skip the shower tonight. I have something I have to work on.” He adds, nervously looking towards the ground.  
You scrunch your eyebrows in confusion.  
“Are you alright? Do you need help? I c-“  
“No! You’re fine! I don’t need your help with it quite yet, but I’ll let you know when! You should shower, you’re quite dirty from this lesson.” He adds with a smirk.  
“Oh I’m sure you absolutely hate me being dirty.” You playfully add with innocent, blinking eyes.  
“Come here, scavenger.” He adds, collecting your body to him as he walks towards you, arms encircling you.  
You nuzzle your face into his chest once more, averting your eyes to the ground.  
“You’re not telling me something, I don’t like it.” You state innocently, leaning into his touch.  
“You’ll understand in time, I swear it...” his hands linger on your back, fingers creating little circles to soothe you.  
He pulls you apart from him and places a hand under your chin, bringing your gaze to his.  
“Now go shower, Rey, I have plans for you after. Don’t get too clean, because you’ll be dirty again soon enough.” He purrs with a grin as you pull away to strut towards the fresher.  
“Alright, I won’t be too long so don’t go anywhere far!” You sarcastically add as you take the first step into the the fresher room and shut the door behind you.  
You look on the counter of the room in front of the mirror to see he already laid out a pair of silk pajamas, onyx black, deep in color and the fabric caresses your fingers gently. A black, lacy thong and bra are also set aside.  
*well, he really did have plans* you think as you let out a soft giggle and press the start button on the shower. You watch as the water spurts from the nozzle in complicated rivulets, and adjust the temperature to a hot heat, watching the mirror fog up from the steam. You quickly undress and step inside, wasting no time in cleaning yourself. You grab the soft bar of soap and rub the dirt and grime from your skin, a luxurious layer of oils and minerals now coating your sore body. You’re sure to have bruises from sparring, but it’s all in good fun. You run the shampoo through your hair and scrub it gently, the floral scent filling your nose as it rinses out. You then coat your hair in conditioner, leaving it to sit for a little as you let the water run over your body, soothing your tender nerves. Washing it out, you finally run your fingers through your hair one last time before pressing the off button of the shower.  
You step out and towel dry your body off before wrapping your hair up to dry. As you step into the sensual clothes, you hear a crashing sound above the ship as it shakes violently.  
That wasn’t thunder.  
“Ben?” You pensively call out, wondering if he knew what the sound was, but you hear no reply.  
“Be-“  
You crash to the ground as the ship once more ripples as a loud cracking sound echoes outside the ship.  
You immediately throw down the towel from your hair and rush outside the fresher, steam seeping into the other room. You search the ship for any sign of Ben but find none.  
You quickly grab a pair of boots and find a flashlight from the toolbox as grab a rain jacket on the way out.  
Thunder crashes as you open the door, the hood of your jacket lazily laying over your head as your already wet hair drips small wet circles into your black pajamas. You look into the trees to see all of the goats no longer in sight, they must be hiding from something. After all, they love the rain. What are they afraid of?  
You gasp in fear as lightning strikes in the distance, the blinding flash frightening you as you look into the clearing and see nothing of Ben.  
“Ben!” You call out desperately, your voice echoing.   
The rain is pounding hard against you now, droplets running down your face and body. You shake your head in confusion.   
Where is he?  
You begin the descent down the stairs as you run into the same path you had gone down previously. It’s the only place you know he’s gone before, odds are he must be at least near there.   
Your boots splash through the muddy terrain, the wind whipping aggressively against your jacket and creating a whistling sound in your ears while you run.   
You suddenly hear a crashing sound above you and are thrown to the mud from the impact of the vibrations. You lay down in the mud, flashlight skipping a few feet away from the impact, the small light bouncing on the trail. Picking yourself up, most of your front is covered with mud. It coats your once clean legs, covers your chest and arms, and speckles your face. Even the ends of your hair are colored a lighter brown from the mid.  
*so much for a romantic evening, what the Kriff was that?*  
Ben must be in trouble.  
You immediately scramble to your feet, bending down quickly to pick up the flashlight along the way. You reach the tree where you previously ran into Ben’s chest. Passing that with fast strides, you look to see the path now marked with stones deeper into the forest, a dim light in the distance. You shut your flashlight off as you don’t want to cause any attention, and see a figure in the far away   
distance.  
Ben!  
You begin jogging along the stones, rain now lighter because of the heavy cover under the trees, until you are close enough to notice a fire with a figure in all black standing in front of it. It must be Ben. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion and shake your head. Your lungs are burning from the effort of running and the cool sensation of rain in the air.   
What is he doing.  
Instead of jogging, you choose to walk quickly, as you want to cause as little noise and disturbance as possible in order not interrupt what is happening. Soon, you are less than ten feet from the clearing of the fire, and you hide behind a large rock as not to be seen.  
It’s definitely Ben in front of you, clear as day. He’s murmuring something to the fires, almost like he’s talking to something or someone. He then kneels in front of the fire and you notice it almost seems like a holy event. Something is burning in the fire, like there was once a box there as the wooden shards hang from a rectangular object.  
You listen closely.  
“Grandfather... I’ve come to Endor... to see your final resting place... fulfill... what you started...”  
You cover your mouth with your hand in order not to scream.  
This is where Luke burned his fathers body. Ben is visiting Vader’s funeral pyre.   
He brought you here specifically to see Vader’s resting place.  
He doesn’t care about you, he only came here for him.  
You blink in confusion as you feel the fresh tears rolling down your cheeks, tears of pain and hurt.  
*Im so stupid. He doesn’t care about me whatsoever. He never did. It was all lies*  
Your breath hitches loudly with your sobbing and you immediately clamp your other hand violently against your mouth. You watch as Ben’s head snaps around towards you, the source of the noise, and you immediately chastise yourself as you stand up in full view of him.  
The fire illuminates your tear stricken face as his turns to shock and apology.  
“How could you?” You angrily spit at him, filled with hurt and sorrow.  
“I know it doesn’t make sense right now, b-“ he pleads desperately, stepping towards you. You immediately back away from him.  
“You came here for him? You pretended to care about me and protect me just so you could come back to darkness?” You cry out, voice cracking in sadness at the end as you choke on your words from the flood of tears and emotions.  
“No! I swear! I love you, Rey, I would nev-“  
“Then why are you here?” You shout angrily, pointing to the still burning pure and seeing his expression change softer.  
“I told you, it’s impossible to understand right now, but you’ll understand in time! I know it probably doesn’t make any sense right now, I just had to tell hi-“  
“Him?!? He’s dead, Ben! He’s dead!” You scream angrily, your animalistic cry echoing in the trees.  
“He needed to know, he needed to know th-“  
“You’re a monster.” You apathetically state, shaking your head and turning quickly as your feet take off as fast as you can.  
“Rey! Rey! Rey, please come back! Rey!”   
His deep voice commands among the trees but you pay no attention to it as you sprint away from him.  
You know it will make no difference, you’ll have to see him on the ship, but you’re so used to running away. It’s what everyone has done with you, it’s what you’re best at.   
You swipe annoyingly at the water on your face, not knowing whether it is tears, rain, or a combination of the two. You turn on your flashlight again as the sky has darkened immensely.  
You hear a pair of footsteps closing in behind you.  
Annoyed, you turn quickly to confront Ben, but you are knocked over roughly to the mud. You groan in pain, you definitely have a concussion from him. The flashlight tumbled into the distance, the light shining dimly on you as you watch large droplets fall in front of the light. You grab your head and close your eyes in agony.  
“Ben, wha-“  
“Rey! Rey, where are you?” You hear distantly in the trees.  
A chill runs down your spine and the hairs on your neck stand up.   
If Ben’s in there, then who-  
You turn quickly to see the stark white uniform of a stormtrooper covered in mud from tackling you. He’s trying to move around but seems to be having trouble with how thick the mud is.  
“Ben! Help! I’m over here!” You shout desperately, standing up with a little wobbling, you limp away from the stormtrooper. He suddenly gets up again.  
“Rey!” His voice is so close you can practically feel him.  
“Ben, help me!” You pick up a stick from the ground and hold it out defensively as he takes out a stun gun.  
“No!” You shout before running full speed towards the man, full shoulder into his uniform. You knock his helmet off and you scream in pain at your shoulder as you cradle it, rolling in the mud slightly.  
You feel a pair of hands begin to find your throat in the darkness. The light vaguely illuminated the sharp features of the man, but you can’t focus as he grips your throat tightly, attempting to strangle you.  
“B-“ you rasp our weakly, trying to call to him.  
You can feel him, he’s so close to you. Only a few hundred feet away.  
“Rey, I’m coming!” You hear him shout.  
You watch as the man attempt to grab his laser gun to use on Ben and you knock it out from his hands with the last bit of your strength. Before you register what’s happening, an angry slap lands across your face. A metallic taste fills your mouth as you feel the stickiness of blood leaking from your lip.  
He angrily tightens his grip on your neck, squeezing with power and pure hate. You flail helplessly as he holds your hands and legs beneath his straddle, and you’re too weak to fight. Choking sounds leave your throat as your vision blurs. Black dots fill your sight as you see the man above you smile, his hands shaking from the effort of suffocating you. The pitter patter of the rain begins to fade.   
Suddenly, you are knocked sideways as the pressure on you is alleviated. You gasp desperately for air, hands moving suddenly to your throat as you choke violently. You hearing and sight return. You hear Ben groaning as he holds a hand out to the neck of the man as choking sounds fill the air. This time, it’s not you struggling for breath. Ben shakes angrily as he clenches his hand and the man’s cries die out. Silence permeates the air. Ben immediately turns to look at you.   
You are sprawled across the mud, a nasty bruise already forming around your throat, lip bleeding, arm wrapped protectively around your shoulder.   
He scurried over to where you lay and wraps his arms around you, cradling you to him. You groan at first from the pain but settle into it, as he needs this.  
“Rey, Rey I’m so sorry.” He cries, and fresh wet tears from him not drop into your body.  
“It’s alright. I’m okay, really!” You mutter, teeth clenched in pain.  
“I love you, Rey. I love you.” He whispers gently, clutching you to his chest.  
You lean back to look into his deep orbs, seeing the genuine sincerity of his words.  
“I love you too, Ben.” You add, before leaning deeper into his touch.  
You stay there for a few moments in complete contentment. It’s not the perfect situation, but when has it ever been? You could spend all day in his arms.  
Suddenly you feel a new presence. More than one person is here. It’s not good, it’s not good at all.  
“Well, it’s nice to see even traitors can find love.”


	8. Ahhh

*James Charles voice* HI SISTERS!  
You’re probably wondering why this is titled “ahhh”. WELL LET ME TELL YA BUT FIRST: New chapter coming soon. Now it’s time for the “ahhh” part: I’m so busy (I graduate college in like 3 weeks ahhhh) but if you’re not too busy you should watch the video I made! It’s a reylo video that inspired me to make the fic (the song is stay with me) and I spent an ungodly amount of time on it so pls validate me because that’s just showbiz baby 

LINK  
|  
|  
|  
V

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NL1l-zUDxM0

🌒🌹🌍🌏🌏🌾🍁🌒🌝🌑🍀🌔🌙🌕🍁🍁🍄🌑⭐️🌙🍀🌑⚡️🌿🎍🎍🌏🌟🌚🌹🌷🌑☘️⭐️🍀🌑⚡️🍄🌍🌕🌙🌔🌝🍁🌕🌞🌚💫🎍🌷🌔🌔☘️😊❤️🍀⭐️🌙🌍🍄🌏🌟🌾

Shameless Plug

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WeHsJW_ZJSE&t=9s

Here is my most recent video of my OTP from Star Wars, check it out (only if you want to, I do not encourage peer pressuring) because it’s really cool and my favorite song at the moment! Also if you have any suggestions for videos, characters, songs, etc., I’ll be here! I just accepted a job in a security so I have weird hours but I’m here and will be writing again soon for y’all lol. Ok love you byeeee


End file.
